Victors, Arenas, Games
by V1ctoryThruP4in
Summary: These stories will detail how the greatest warriors of Panem began. I'm using this series to introduce many main characters for future projects. This series will include summary of the Arena, the Games and will detail the personality, tactic employed by each tribute that becomes Victor.
1. 1st Hunger Games

**Hi guys, this is my short summary of how the tributes became victors detailing each year's arena design, game summary and what happens to the victor after his/her games. This will be a series to introduce the characters for future works,so I hope you all enjoy.**

**This series was inspired by Gamemaker97's one shot approach to the games, but this will be different to his. So please check out his work its amazing and I hope you can read mine too :D. **

**Please send in reviews, it would be much appreciated :D**

**Thanks guys. **

* * *

**1st annual Hunger Games**

Victor: Toby McCloud

District 4

Arena: The 1st annual Hunger Games began the now typical arena design. The tributes fought in an arena surrounded by forests. The majority of the arena was flat land with a small river found at opposite ends of the arena.

Games Summary: The water supplied by the river was the only safe source of water. A game makers twist was introduced on the 5th day when the water that tributes lived off from the trees were suddenly poisoned. This was the first display of game makers involvement and that they will have no regret in killing off tributes. 3 tributes died before the rest of the tributes found out, by then the field was cut down to just 8. Toby allied with Ann his district partner in the arena. On the 8th day, the game makers brought out the tracker jackers to round up the tributes and bring them into the final showdown near the cornucopia. 6 tributes quickly became 3, Ann was killed by the tracker jackers and so Toby was alone as he journeyed into the cornucopia to face off against the district 1 pair in the final showdown. Surprisingly the district 1 pair wasn't allied and so a 3 way battle started. The girl was quickly killed by a spear to her chest, leaving Toby and the district 1 boy Satin to vie for the crown. Toby's better technique at the sword allows him to cleave Satin and pierce the sword through his chest. The cannon sounds and Toby McCloud becomes the 1st ever winner.

After the games, Toby now teaches future district 4 tributes to try and increase the chances of them coming home alive, is now the boyfriend of his stylist Raven. Toby became a fitness trainer and became a capitol household name for winning the first annual games.


	2. 2nd Hunger Games

**2nd annual Hunger games**

Victor: Silk Leroid

District 1

Year 2201

Arena: The 2nd annual Hunger Games featured a dessert setting, with lizard mutts that went around hunting for tributes. Due to the harsh landscape of the arena, sponsors were key to survival. This year was the game makers trying to show the importance of sponsors in life and death. There was only one small oasis at a remote part of the arena, that supplied clean water to the tributes

Games Summary: Sponsors were absolutely key to survival in the dessert arena that was introduced in the 2nd annual Hunger Games. Silk was the tribute who appealed to the most sponsors, he was perfectly sculpted, 6 foot 2 at 17 years old and had capitol women drooling over him when he appeared at the tribute parade. He appeared arrogant and confidence won over the hearts of the capitol by being the perfect image of a strong tribute. Despite only having 2 tributes the boy from 3 and the girl from 5 ever finding the oasis that supplied clean water. Satin's large amounts of sponsors bought him enough water to last him throughout the week of the games. Due to dehydration, many tributes died and it made the 2nd annual Hunger Games a relatively boring one. 10 tributes died in the cornucopia bloodbath battling it out for large bottles of water. Silk was allied with district 4 and district 2. District 4 had an distinct advantage due to having a mentor Toby McCloud the only victor so far. Surprisingly the alliance didn't last very long, as other tributes were getting jealous at the sponsor support directed all at Silk. Silk detecting the rifts between the alliance, quickly fled one night. Without Silk, the alliance battled it out for the water that they had left. A fight started between the district 2 and district 4 tributes as well as the district 1 girl, in the end leaving only the district 4 girl Kayla alive. After 6 days, 15 were dead and dehydration and the lizard mutts hunted down the remaining 5. Leaving Kayla and Silk to fight for the crown. However in the end, Kayla was no physical match for Silk, and Silk's sponsors kept him almost untouched and unaffected by the dessert. Silk finished Kayla off in an anti climatic battle to an anti climatic games with an axe to her chest.

After the games, Silk became the capitol darling and became a model for sports magazines and men's fashion. Silk was an iconic victor who gained fame among all districts, he and Toby the first victor became best friends as they both related to the despair that the games had inflicted on them. He set up an training centre in district 1 similar to district 4 to try and teach kids how to handle weapons before going into the arena.


	3. 3rd Hunger Games

**Hey guys :D, this is one of my more interesting thoughts on an arena so I hope you all enjoy it. Please send in reviews for what you think of this series so far and any creative ideas or constructive criticism is welcomed :D.**

* * *

**3rd annual Hunger Games**

Victor: Eve Marcelline

District 5

Year 2202

Arena: Hailed as one of the most creative hunger games arenas, the 3rd arena introduced by the game makers saw the tributes battling it out in what first appeared to be a white arena. However as soon as the cornucopia bloodbath began the arena started to light up. With each death meant more colour and vision granted to the tributes. The arena design was inspired by painters painting a blank canvas. The more tributes that died the more colour and more detailed the arena became. The mutts in the arena were pitcher plants that were immobile, killing tributes by secreting acid onto them if they walked into the plant. The traps were holes on the ground that make tributes fall and die by impact.

Game Summary: It didn't take long for tributes to realise that their deaths would aid the newly formed career alliance that involved District 1 and 4. So many ventured into the non coloured areas of the arena. However many met the game makers demise through traps and mutts that couldn't be seen by the tributes before it was too late. With a new set record of the lowest tributes to die at the bloodbath at only 5 tributes. The game makers traps and mutts that remained invisible to the tributes killed 9 tributes, over a span of 10 days. The career alliance themselves had to venture into unknown areas of the arena to kill off tributes to grant more vision. The girl from 1 and the boy from 4 died by game makers traps that included falling down a cliff located next to the river which supplied clean water. Eve ventured to the right of the arena and survived by using leaves she gathered near the cornucopia. She would throw leaves on the floor to spot game makers traps and mutts. As the arena was flat land, the leaves identified a safe path for Eve to travel on. By now capitol sponsors realised how clever she was, and how capable she was gifting her a fire torch that illuminated the area around her. Using the torch Eve led tributes to the game makers trap, and watched the tributes get killed. Despite Eve leaving the cornucopia with no supplies, her interesting ways of killing tributes kept her well supplied with food and water. A feast was called on the 12th day, which provided food and water for the tributes. All 6 remaining tributes attended the feast, leading to an unexpected final showdown. The District 8 boy was allied with the District 11 boy, they managed to kill off the remaining careers and the District 7 boy. Leaving Eve and them vying for the crown. Eve managed to use her torch to lure the district 8 and 11 boys into the game makers pitcher plants and watched the district 8 boy get devoured. Whilst the district 11 boy was distracted by his ally's sudden death Eve used the torch and knocked him unconscious, dragging him into a pitfall that lead to his eventual death and the win for Eve.

Even today, after 72 years of the games, Eve remains the only victor to not directly kill any tribute. Though she was involved in the deaths of 6 tributes. Eve remained relatively tranquil after her games, and only ventured into the capitol to mentor the district 5 tributes, though her success as an mentor is questionable only mentoring 2 district 5 tributes to victory over 73 years. However Eve's intelligent way of manipulating the arena to her advantage makes her one of the most memorable victors alive.


End file.
